


tell that trick he just made my list of winning a stuffed animal today

by hellorglory



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Arcade, M/M, Or Is It Wentzley?, Yes Pandy, claw machine, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellorglory/pseuds/hellorglory
Summary: Prompt: "Person A really wants to win something from the claw machine, but has already spent quite a few dollars with no luck. Person B (whether they're a stranger or a friend or whatever) is like: you bet your ass I'm gonna win them that thing" AU (via @auprompts on Twitter)
Joe was just being friendly, that's all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing a lot of fluffy shit and a lot of people liked it so I decided to do more :D
> 
> (Btw I have more stuff on my Wattpad if you wanna check that you: joetrohman1984 . My old account is patrickstumph1984 but most of that stuff is deleted but I believe there is still more so yeah...)

"Dammit."

Joe turned around at the close-to-inaudible curse, seeing a short man glaring at a claw machine as if it were the devil himself. Joe smirked before feeling a slight tap on his shoulder. Joe swiveled around, connecting eyes with Andy.

"You coming?" Andy asked, yanking on Pete's hand playfully. Joe shrugged as Pete stared at him in annoyance.

"What? I'll catch up with you," Joe explained, prodding Andy in the shoulder gently. Andy raised his eyebrows questioningly but obliged anyways, yanking Pete away. Joe sighed and turned back around, the shorter man long gone. Joe looked around a bit, scrutinizing the crowd, ranging from eight-year-olds playing Hello Kitty-themed games to fifty-year-old grandparents struggling to keep track of their grandchildren. Joe sucked on the inside of his cheek thoughtfully before rummaging in his pockets, pulling out two quarters and stuffing them into the claw machine the short man had been using before. He pressed the big red play button, music flowing choppily out of the machine as he maneuvered the claw clumsily around the glass-inclosed box. It lowered and grasped a little brown bear's ear, pulling it up a few inches before letting it drop. Joe cursed, pushing the lever angrily. He inserted two more quarters, twisting the lever down swiftly. He surrounded the machine, calculating the perfect angle—who was he kidding? He was just guessing—before returning to the lever, lowering the claw slowly. It grappled onto a bright pink duck, and he took a few moments of anger to wonder why the hell there was a bright pink duck in there, before shaking his head at his own stupid thoughts.

It took him ten tries and his last two quarters before he finally managed to pull a powder blue bunny to salvation, holding it tightly once he got it, thanking the sky lords for granting him the pleasure. He turned around quickly, scanning the crowd for the man, praying to the sky lords one last time that Joe hadn't done all of that for nothing. He finally spotted a bright mess of blonde hair bobbing in the crowd, and Joe shoved—that was his fault, really—through the crowd swiftly, making his way towards the stranger. He glanced down at the mass of feet below him for a few seconds so as to not step on any when he found himself barreling into an oncoming body. His head swung up, his eyes locking with diamonds laced with emerald. Joe made an inhuman sound in surprise, his eyes widening before he finally recognized that it was exactly who he was looking for. The man stared at him for a few moments before looking down at the bunny in Joe's hand. Joe's cheeks caught fire and tightened his grip on the stuffed animal in shame.

"Uh, I saw that you were, er, struggling with the, um, thing, so I thought I'd just get it for you," Joe explained sheepishly, pushing the toy forward a bit harsher than intended. The man's lips turned upwards in a grin, his eyes crinkling as he let out a soft laugh.

"Thank you—But you really shouldn't have. I'm sure it took, like, fifty tries," the man argued. "I'm Patrick, by the way." He held his hand out and Joe gave him the bunny, noticing that it sort of complimented his appearance—

"I'm Joe. And, nah, it took me, like, one try," Joe lied, wiping his face—as if that would conceal his flaming cheeks.

"Lies!" Patrick retorted playfully. "Thanks again. That was really kind of you... Even though I'm literally a thirty-year-old man. Plus, I don't even know you." Joe felt like now would be the perfect time for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"Yeah..."

"Hey, want my number?" Patrick asked, fishing in his pockets absently, before pulling out his phone and tapping the screen hurriedly.

"Yeah! I mean, uh, yeah, whatever," Joe replied casually, fishing his phone out of his pocket as a literal pile of tickets from the claw machine fell from the floor. Busted. Patrick looked at it for a second, his cheeks turning a slight tint of pink, before he looked back at his phone, pretending not to notice. Joe bit his lip, rolling it between his teeth, cursing himself to an eternity in hell. They traded their phones, inserting each other's numbers before switching once again.

"Thanks! I'll text you or something."

"Yeah..."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's with me lately, but I suck at endings with short stories all of a sudden...???? (Also I'm listening to Soul Punk so that could be Patrick's era? I don't really care, at first I was thinking post-hiatus but I guess it works as anything.)


End file.
